The Duet
by Kyoko Decendant of Aura
Summary: My first .hack fanfic, so please go easy on me. SoraxBT. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own .hack. There, I said it! So now I can change as much of it as I want 'cause it's not official! So there!  
  
A/N; Yeah! My first .hack fanfic! This was something I came up with when I was swimming today. A freezing cold pool can do things to you... but anyways, now that you know this was a brainfart, I can say that I will be changing several things in here.  
  
BT; Age: 18  
IRL name: Rei Sora; Age: 19  
IRL name: Hiroshi  
  
Those are about it for now... Anyways, here's the story...  
  
It was a cold, starless night. A calm breeze blew through ought a field of strange structures and countless windmills and wells jutted out from the hilly landscape. The full moon was the only light other than the scattered, multi-colored torches.  
  
Of course, not everywhere in The World was like this. Some places were bright and cheerful, while others were not.  
  
The best of virtual reality CC Corp. could offer, The World was just an insanely popular game. People logged in and out every day, and nothing changed for them, except maybe arise or drop in self-esteem. No, life went on the same, regardless of what happened in a virtual fantasy.  
  
At least, that's what I thought until I met him.  
  
He's late again I thought, leaning against one of the many scattered wells. "I'll give him five more minutes." The blonde decided out loud. She was dressed in many shades of emerald, along with a gem of the same color in her silver Wavemaster staff. Serious, bright green eyes left those who saw her thinking she was either in a bad mood or just plain evil.  
  
As the moon was covered by a thick veil of clouds, the Wavemaster took shelter from the oncoming rain under a ledge of a nearby formation.  
  
"If this happens again, I'm just going to leave and let him wait for no one... that should teach him." She whispered to herself as she stood near the edge of her shelter, watching the lightning flash across the sky.  
  
Suddenly, a face popped in front of hers. Upside-down in front of hers. With green bangs hanging from a dark blue headband that covered the tops of the eyebrows that were above (or in this case, below) a pair of skinny, blood-red eyes, she instantly recognized the invader of her 'personal bubble' as Sora.  
  
A wide smirk spread across Sora's face. "Now really, BT. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Slight shock at the sudden appearance showed in BT's eyes. "Y-you heard me?!? How long have you been here?!?" she nearly yelled.  
  
Sora dropped down in front of her and walked past into the shelter. "About ten minutes. Is there a problem with that?" He responded. "I was just thinking about the best way to make an entrance when the rain came, though I'd have to say that the entrance I used was good enough."  
  
BT mumbled to herself something that sounded an awful lot like 'Immature brat'  
  
"Was that an insult I heard, BT?" Sora spoke slyly, unsheathing a katar. He stepped closer behind her and whispered in her ear. "I assume you remember the last time you insulted me..."  
  
His hand slid smoothly across hers which laid limp at her side, followed by the smooth, cold blade as chills ran up her spine.  
  
"Fine!" she said in annoyance. "I'm sorry for insulting you. Is that good enough?"  
  
"That's a good girl, BT!" he half sung as he backed away and sat down an a boulder, chin resting on intertwined hands. "Now, what do you say we talk about what information you've found?"  
  
"Well... it's not information, really. Just a request."  
  
"Oho? What would that be? And how would I benefit from fulfilling this request?"  
  
"I was just wondering if..."  
  
Cliff hanger!!!  
  
Ok, really short chapter, but I wanted to get something up! Pathetic excuse, isn't it? Anyways, I got the "personal bubble" thing from my friend Riona... you know she has a large personal bubble, because she yells at you every time you poke her.  
  
Please review! My first story didn't get any reviews, and my second only got three! 


End file.
